Richard Castle
Richard Frank Castle/ Richard Castle is a former US Army Major, U.S. Marine Captain, Black Ops Trainee and CIA operative who turned into a vigilante. Appearance History Personality Abilities *'Master Acrobat': He is classed as a superb-Olympic athlete, gymnast, acrobat, and aerialist due to constant training and exercise since his preteens. Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, he is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. He is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is the one of the three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. He is a rigorously trained gymnast and acrobat. *'Muscle Control': He is able to completely use every muscle in his body while under normal conditions most humans use only 30 percent. Even chimps can be 4 times stronger than the average human because they can use nearly every muscle in the body. This is because their body structure allows them to do so. However, through excessive training Richard has learnt how to control his entire musculature. *'Master Martial Artist': Richard is a skilled, self-taught boxer due to watching his father compete and has been heavily trained in Taekwondo by his tutor. He is a master of dozens of martial arts disciplines, with an emphasis on Aikido, Shotokan Karate and Eskrima, taught to him by Jacob. He was later trained by Daniel Grayman. He is second to none in fighting skill. He is a very thoroughly seasoned combat veteran of exceptional skills. He is very well-versed in the arts of warfare and hand-to-hand combat. He is a master of Shorin-Ryu Karate, Hwarang Do, and Chin Na. He is an exceptional knife fighter who carries up to 3 or 4 different types of edged weapons, preferring the knife. He is one of the greatest martial artists on Earth, having been trained possibly since birth to become the ultimate warrior. He is skilled in various martial arts with a particular specialization in the Chinese martial arts. He has been shown defeating multiple highly skilled opponents simultaneously as well as super humans. His great strength and chi (qi) allows him to strike with inhuman force enabling him to break through barriers such as brick, concrete and iron, withstand physical impacts almost to a superhuman degree, and ease all forms of pain and discomfort. He is skilled in armed and unarmed combat with training in Boxing, Judo, Savate and Dragon Style Kung Fu; his knowledge is extensive enough that it has been shown that he can use pressure points against his opponents, striking nerve clusters to stun or even instantly incapacitate. After mastering these martial arts he furthered his studies when he sought an assassin/ninja master known as Chase to train him in the ways of Ninja and had studied assassination techniques. He is well educated in the functioning of the human body as well as martial arts techniques that target pressure points enabling him to paralyze limbs of an individual's body or the entire body altogether. He's disabled eye sight, speech, induced pain, and even has knowledge of pressure points inducing death. Castle's fighting style blends Boxing, Aikido, Capoeira, Eskrima, Hapkido, Judo, Bökh, Savate, Taijiquan, Wing Chun with Ninjutsu, Hwarang Do, Kokusho and other disciplines to varying degrees. His skills have proven so exceptional so as to enable him to easily defeat or stalemate some of the greatest fighters on Earth. He is also a master of Leopard Kung Fu which is considered as a lost form of combat. He is a deadly assassin and one of the preminent martial artists on the planet. He has combined many moves and elements from numerous martial arts including a few forgotten ones to create a combat form that matches his own strengths. He has created various fighting styles and once even used his master, Chase's aristocratic mixture which consisted of Leopard Kung Fu, Fencing, Muay Thai, Wushu and a Jeet Kune Do move known as the One-inch punch. According to him, before meeting Chase, he could only defeat only 30 men on his own, she taught him how to defeat 1,000 men at once. He once even trained under Lady Death, who retrained him in every form of Japanese martial art and boxing. His primary form of combat is an idiosyncratic admixture of Tae Kwon Do, Capoeira, Xing Yi Quan, Shaolin Kung Fu, Judo, Muay Thai, Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. Some of his known martial art forms are listed below: *Boxing. *Aikido. *Eskrima. *Hapkido. *Taijiquan. *Leopard Style Kung Fu. *Dragon Style Kung Fu. *Judo. *Capoeira. *Kokusho. *Savate. *Shorin-Ryu Karate. *Shotokan Karate. *Chin Na. *Taekwondo. *Stick Fighting. *Wing Chun. *Ninjutsu. *Hwarang Do. *Jiu-jitsu. *Jeet Kune Do. *Krav Maga. *Narodno rvanje. *Tang Soo Do. *Kyūdō. *Xing Yi Quan. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Due to his training with various seasoned martial artist, Richard possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. He has intensively trained his body to possess the highest level of strength, speed, stamina and endurance that a human can have without artificial enhancements. His notable include the speed and stamina to endure even the most rigorous physical training exercises, reacting fast enough to dodge gunfire and even catch weapons hurled by enemies at him and throw them right back at them. He engages in a brutal regimen of calisthenics, katas and firing range practice daily, maintaining his combat skills and he does not drink alcohol or do drugs. Through intense training, specialized diet, and biofeedback treatments, Richard represents the pinnacle of human physical prowess. His physical attributes exceeded that of any Olympic level athlete that has ever completed. Strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. Richard began his physical and mental conditioning when he was 11 and then intense physical training and weight lifting at age 10. He has mastered full body control by the time he was 16. Richard Castle, since the age of 15, has created a strict diet to enable his body to develop and operate at its most proficient, along with biofeedback treatments (using portable/non portable machines to stimulate muscles to contraction). He has performed amazing physical feats due to his superior physique. He engaged in an intensive regular regimen of rigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers greatly exceeded his own. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *'Peak Human Strength': His entire muscular system is hardened and strengthened making him many times stronger than an average human to the point of tearing off an airplane door and twisting steel with his bare hands. He possesses enough strength to break through hand cuffs, throw S.W.A.T officers through a concrete wall, throw a refrigerator and use a bed as a weapon. He had even been able to damage Aboiye. He is an Olympic-level weightlifter and possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build that exercises intensively and regularly. He has demonstrated that he can lift and handle a 450 lbs. barbell as though it were fifty pounds, has overturned a limo full of people, and has picked up and used a mail drop-box as a blunt instrument. He is capable of launching men several meters away, effortlessly, and also was able to break an assault rifle with bare hands, and piercing the chest of a man with only his fist with extreme ease. He has also destroyed a water mill just by flexing his muscles. He has shown the capability to kick down doors and punch through bullet proof glass. This strength also extends to his legs, enabling him to leap 6mt/20ft out in a single bound and 10ft/3 meters into the air without a running start. He can snap steel handcuffs and chains, and is capable of breaking through wooden walls and steel doors with a single kick. *'Peak Human Speed': He possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch his mentor. He has been said to be faster than his mentor. He can run at speeds out-performing any Olympic athlete. He was able to run the path of the submarine, to the location of Dewei and Eva in minutes while they took at least a few hours. He also managed to kill three of Jake's men behind him, dive in front of him and disappear again in a matter of seconds. He can run at speeds of up to approximately 70 kilometers per hour (43 miles per hour) or higher, and has on occasion run a mile (1.6 km) in 20 seconds when under duress. *'Peak Human Agility': Richard possesses peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Eric and Venetia. His agility is greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist.He can coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity. *'Peak Human Reflexes': He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and evade bullets at point blank range. He can catch a fired arrow in midair, dodge offensive attacks, and perform amazing physically defensive feats; he could even evade strikes from beings with super speed, and dodge multiple gunfire with ease. *'Peak Human Endurance': He is able to go for 5 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 8 minutes from training with Daniel. *'Peak Human Durability': He is able to withstand attacks from Jason, who possesses Superhuman Strength. His bones and muscles are harder than most humans allowing him receive less injury. This level of durability is how he survived other forms of extensive punishment throughout his career such as falls from several stories like when he landed on a car from 6000cm/200 feet with no discomfort. Castle's durability is high enough to where he can take blows from beings with low superhuman strength, and not be fatally injured. *'Peak Human Flexibility': Richard's flexibility is more flexible than normal humans; even though this ability is not classified as 'superhuman'. This ability enables him to be the most flexible of the human species. He can bend, twist or scrunch to a certain degree. Unlike Elasticity, he isn't able to bend or twist parts of the body that aren't bendable or twistable such as the head or spine or to stretch or pull parts inhumanely long or far. This ability has the key word, "human" in it and the word "peak"; meaning to the best of the human ability. *'Peak-Human Senses': Due to rigorous training, Richard's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. He can perceive things better than a normal human. However, later in sometime his eye sight was affect with myopia, hence causing him great problem during combat this caused him to develop a better sense of touch and sense of hearing. Later, after sometime during his fight with Jake Scott, Jake sprayed a chemical in his eye's damaging his eye sight over 95 % thereby nearly blinding him. This caused him to develop his senses further. **'Advanced Sense of Hearing': Richard's sense of hearing enables him to detect an acoustic pressure change of one decibel at a pressure level of seven decibels (whereas the lowest threshold for average human hearing is twenty decibels.) He can hear a person's heartbeat at a distance of over twenty feet, or people whispering on the other side of a standard soundproofed wall. Through practice, he is able to control his hearing acuity, mentally blocking out specific sounds like his own breathing and heartbeat, all ambient sounds to a normal human level of perception, or all sounds but a particular sound he is concentrating upon. **'Acute Sense of Smell': He can memorize tens of thousands of scents and track them to the exact location, can smell fear, and detect if someone is lying by change in body odor. **'Advanced Sense of Taste':Richard's sense of taste enables him to detect the number of grains of salt on a pretzel. His ability to remember tastes enables him to determine every ingredient of a food or drink he tastes, as long as there are at least twenty milligrams of that substance present. **'Advanced Sense of Equilibrium': Richard possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. After training for years, his sense of equilibrium has further sharpened. **'Lie Detection: By listening, feeling and/or smelling, he can tell whether a person is lying by sweat, changes in body temperature and heartbeats (though he can be fooled by a pacemaker and those able to keep calm under pressure). *'Radar Sense': A form of Human Echolocation via low wave projection, according to one theory, a energy within certain portions of the electromagnetic spectrum. The signal emanates from sending regions of his brain, after which it travels outward, bounces off objects around him, and returns to receiving regions of his brain. In any event, with this ability, Richard synthesizes a very close analogue of three-dimensional 360% human sight. **'Radar Substitute': An offshoot to Radar Sense this ability is the combination of all other sense (Excluding Radar Sense) and can allows to increase the stability of it aswell as to be used as a sub-par replacement. **'Person Identification': All of Castle's senses help identify people by the specific patterns of their heartbeat, smell, touch, sound, and even Radar appearance as it allows to "see" through objects, specifically clothe (Though albeit obscure). *'Expert Marksman': He is an exceptional marksman of every type of firearm who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. He is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing as well. He seems to be skilled enough to use modified Shuriken to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed, despite even giving him a head-start and disarm others with his projectiles. Castle's innate ability to throw any projectile with great unerring accuracy and deadliness borders on the uncanny. His uncanny ability to use virtually any common object as a lethal projectile actually makes him more dangerous than many characters who do have superhuman powers. Although he is not technically superhuman, he can accomplish many feats with thrown projectiles. He has demonstrated the ability to lacerate a person's throat with a thrown playing card, spit his own tooth through a human skull, toss a paper airplane to a distant rooftop, and kill a person with a toothpick thrown through a window from a hundred yards away. He is also a dangerous sharpshooter. *'Expert Assassin': He knows every pressure point and vulnerable spot on the human body and is able to turn virtually any object into a deadly weapon capable of incapacitating or killing an enemy. He is a deadly assassin although not for hire. *'Expert Vehicular driver': He is proficient in driving cars, motor cycles, Trucks, jets, Tanker, helicopters, motor boats, sub marines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. **'Expert Pilot': Castle received helicopter training with the U.S. Army and U.S. Naval Special Warfare Command. *'Interrogation Expert': Castle uses his interrogating skills to get information from people who has links to criminals through very creative use of torture as well such as water boarding, electrocution, suffocation, sleep deprivation, starvation etc. His knowledge of criminology and torture is unerring and often overwhelming. *'Demolitions Expert': He also received a U.S. Navy SEAL/UDT (Underwater Demolition Team), EOD (explosive ordnance disposal), US Army Ranger training, Army Special Forces Q-Course, and LRRP (Long Range Recon Patrol) training. *'Expert Tactician': Armed solely with conventional weapons and motivated by a fanatical hatred for criminals like those who murdered his family, the Panther has single-handedly incapacitated up to a dozen well-armed and experienced opponents in a single encounter and escaped uninjured. It is his military training and his attention to detail that allows him to achieve this. He is a genius tactician, strategist, and leader who is practically peerless. He was taught tactics and strategies in his youth by his father who encouraged him to always think two steps ahead of his enemies and three steps ahead of his friends. His prowess is such that he is able to out think and out maneuver individuals such as Eric Wayne, and other geniuses. *'Psychic Resistance': Richard's multiple personalities give him some protection against certain psychic powers. *'Weapons Master': Richard is adept with nearly every weapon ever invented ranging from many types swords, combat knives, batons, chains, brass knuckles, thrown projectiles such as shuriken, longbows, bolos, boomerangs to use of all types of firearms such as pistols, sniper rifles, automatic assault rifles, submachine guns, machine guns, grenade launchers, anti-tank bazooka, and even electronic remote firing stations such as 20/30mm anti-aircraft full auto chain guns, Gatling cannons, mechanized mortars, missile launchers etc. He is highly skilled with all martial arts weaponry such as the Chinese double edged sword (jian), butterfly swords, oxtail swords, staves, and both single and double nunchaku. He has often made use of make-shift weapons as well, using metal pipes and even a tree trunk. Proficient with most melee weapons due to his mastery of Okinawan Kobudo. He was trained and became proficient in all arms. He soon learned expanded melee weapon techniques and he has learned expanded weapon/device sciences. He still practices during his combat sessions to keep his skills intact, though he prefers unarmed combat. *'Espionage': While not focused upon as much in recent appearances, he has undergone training during his time with CIA and is familiar with many espionage tactics and methodologies. *'Indomitable Will': He can control his nervous system enabling him to deaden his body to physical pain, control his emotions. He can even control his bleeding rate and heart beat. He will strive to complete his tasks, no matter what it takes. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to get Jake, who only fears Eric, to talk and was able to stop a riot on the basis of his skills. Often, his outspoken attitude during combat about using his abilities seems to have become one of his favorite weapons - intimidation. As such, he believes that his attention in the media grants him more effectiveness in combat with a near flawless reputation, rather than an assassin who often uses fear of the unknown. *'Gifted Intellect (Genius Level): He is a great strategist and tactician. Always calculating his opponents moves before hand; he even single handedly defeated every CIA agents. He has been compared to Eric in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Dewei once claimed je was, "The worlds greatest tactician." Using his superior problem-solving skills, he can work out a battle ahead of time for many possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience on a moment's notice. Able to think 12 times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than your average human for information processing and sorting, Richard's mind is virtually a computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue as he apparently uses 90% of his brain (as opposed to the myth that the average human only uses around 10% of their brain). He is also ingenious in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, can observe and exploit, and can calculate distance, speed, and time at lightning speeds; his sense of timing is superb, bordering on perfection. Taught by his sensei, He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own car , build and program a Tech Glider, and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. He has an extensive knowledge of Oriental philosophy. Also, he was always at the top of his classes with a little to no study. He is skilled enough to hack into the MI-6 emergency override codes and hacked a Terminal by unknown means. He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. While not all of his inventions are as good as others made by Eric and so on, he possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. He can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. He has also discovered of an element which he named the '''Anti-metal, because it has the capability to break down basically all metals at the molecular level. **'Polymath': He is also a polymath genius and has an eidetic (aka photographic) memory. His genius is as such that he is one of the eight smartest people on Earth. He possesses accomplishments such as a PhD in physics from Oxford University. He also combined alchemy with science to create a new scientific field called Shadow Physics, a dangerous discipline which allowed him to track anti-metal on a quantum level, craft weapons which would be particularly effective against anti-metal, and create an unstable teleportation device which at the time ripped apart anyone using it with great healing ability. Richard' intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all evil life. He is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. He has mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand by the time he was 20. He gained even more degrees in Biology, Physics, Advanced Chemistry, and Technology by the time he was 23. He has learned Forensic, Medical Sciences, Expanded Computer and Engineering Sciences, and Expanded Device Pool use of personal powered armor and system, database creation on underworld crime bosses, rogue's gallery foes and other supers; improved material sciences for body armor and micro-machinery by the time he was 24. Has also learned Advanced New Development in Forensic and Medical Sciences. He has studied Biology, Technology, Mathematics, Physics, Mythology, Geography, & History. Gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics, Computer Science, Chemistry and Engineering by the time he was 21. *'Expert Detective': He has shown to be an expert detective using his intellect to figure out complex problems and hyper-senses to find clues and evidence to crime scenes. He has been said to be second to none. He was able to solve a riddle by Jason before Eric himself even figured it out before becoming Black Panther and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Ayame even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicidal case that went unsolved for 14 years. He was also able to deduce clues Seishi left in the manor that suggested he was traveling through time. He is widely considered as the World's Greatest Detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Human intuition is an unlearnable trait and one of Richard's most effective tools. Given any mystery, he can arrive at any conclusions with a fraction of the data. *'Expert Escapologist': Due to his training with Rath, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before Dewei could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. *'Multilingual': He speaks with fluency in English, French, Chinese, Arabian, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the language of Latin. *'Swordsmanship': Richard is a highly trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and an almost-superhuman speed. *'Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant': Richard Castle is a highly skilled combatant (shown when he fought his former mentor to a standstill). He has proven a competent opponent for even Eric himself and has also defeated him, and overpowered Dewei, further demonstrating himself to be a formidable adversary. *'Advanced Military Operator': He is well-versed in all Armed force disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, march/drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. *'Expert Tracker & Hunter': Even without his senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. *'Master of Stealth': His Ninjutsu training has made him a master at stealth capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *'Professional Sketch Artist': He has great artistic skill which he developed from childhood. Rogers often worked as a freelance illustrator and sketch artist even loaning his skills to the NYPD for a time. He enjoys drawing and does so with his free time. *'Master of Disguise': Has mastered the art of disguise by the time he was 23. Has further learned Expanded Disguise techniques by the time he was 19. Richard has many aliases he uses to infiltrate the underworld or just to go undercover in public situations. Contractor Power *'Time Manipulation':He can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. He can trap anyone or anything into reiterating time stream where everything inside the loop is restarted precisely every so often, possibly even backwards. He may be able to force someone to relive the same minute, hour, day, year, etc. for as long as he keeps them there. On some occasions he has been know to retain a small amount of memories or eventually escape weaker temporal loops. He can throw bolts of what appears to be energy at targets and force them to age rapidly. This can work on organic and inorganic matter. He can accelerate or reverse age of organisms and non-living objects. He can cause a person to instantly become geriatric or reverse back to an adolescent or age objects to dust. He can go to the future and go back to the present. He can go forward seconds, minutes, days, months, etc. He can also rewind time to a few seconds, minutes, hours, days, etc. into the past. **'Advanced Time Based Combat/ Jikanjutsu': He is able to utilize time manipulation with jos physical combat, making his attacks appear extremely fast while causing the victim to be slowed down. He can cause the victim to be disoriented, making them feel relive an attack or lose track of time, making them vulnerable to him. He can increase the his speed to overwhelm the opponent. He can even reduce the opponent's attack speed. Since, he has the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. He can easily defeat any enemy. Richard's mind and senses process information at such speeds that time appears to have slowed down, allowing them to perceive what would normally be moving too fast to see and respond accordingly. Obeisance: Unknown. Weakness * Richard is as susceptible to physical injury and disease as any other normal human, often having to rely more on strategy than strength when up against a superhuman opponent. * Richard's senses render him extraordinarily vulnerable to odors and/or excessive noise, which can temporarily weaken his Radar Sense. Under extreme circumstances he can be easily immobilized, suffer great pain and/or left disorientated. Once the disruptive effects wear off, Castle's Radar Sense is able to return to its normal calibration. * Weakened Sight. *Though uncommon-- in unique situations (where multiple objects, sounds, temperatures, and smells, are in close proximity) Richard's Radar has been known to fail leaving him to rely on his other senses. Equipment *'Outfit': Richard's first outfit was a form-fitting black Kevlar bodysuit with various shock absorbing pads with a large white demonic symbol on his chest made of metal. According to Castle, this drew the attention and the aim of the criminals to his heavily armored body, instead of his more vulnerable head. Each tooth of the demon was actually spare ammunition for firearms. He chose not to utilize any costume outside of a black shirt with a white skull splashed across the front. His other clothing, which sometimes included combat boots, blazers, leather jackets, trench coats, bulletproof vests, body armor, black battle dress uniforms, and camouflage outfits was worn for the sake of protection or camouflage in urban and wilderness areas. *'Anti-Metal Claws': Claws in the gloves are made of "Anti-Metal" that can break down basically all metals at the molecular level .The claws also have the ability to emit small energy blades from the tip as well as launch them as projectiles. *'Black Panther Suit': As Black Panther he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. The suit is light sensitive, darkening when there is more light in the area. The current costume is a stylized navy "claws" across his shoulders and extending to his hands, coloring his two middle fingers, over a black torso and legs. Richard's costume is tailored specifically to his unique style of crime-fighting. Aside from this, he retains the use of diversion, he replaces the giant metal skull with a giant panther symbol, which has the same function as the previous logo. *'Teleportation device': Richard has also been show using a teleportation device as part of his standard gear. The range is not known as of this moment. *'Mask Lenses': As Panther, Richard could press a button on his mask which put various lenses over his eyes. He had a clear lens, a telescopic-vision lens, a microscopic-vision lens, a thermal lens, and a multi-light tracer lens. *'Cape': He dons a cape for darker camouflage, the cape is pitch black in color and is elastic in nature. The cape is designed to provide the wearer with controlled gliding functionality with the ability to change directions and heights while in mid-air. Trivia Category:Contractor